Taylor Christensen
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Before returning to her hometown, Max decides to take charge ... and make a new friend on occasion. Rating M for sapphism.


**A/N: The story goes a little before the summer, Max decides to try jogging to prepare for the new school year and be different from the shy girl she is and everything. There is a small participation of Chloe at the end, but really light.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

Now that the school was officially over for the summer, Maxine Caulfield got up early this Monday morning, aiming to jog. This is her goal a few weeks ago, to start her new year at Arcadia Bay in a few months.

Be less lazy, do more physical exercise and participate more in class. The young photography student does not know if she will succeed in keeping her commitments, as she very much wants to go back to bed, but she will hold as long as possible.

From three to four times a week, Max will run at Volunteer Park, she wore a pink sports bra with stable support and compression, a black leggings with a white stripe on the side and black sneakers with pink stripes. She often runs into a blond girl of the same age who is running her too, but when she arrives, the blonde goes away. They nod each other, with Max looking unconsciously at her beautiful legs shiny.

Going back to some sculptures, she finds this blonde girl who trotted towards the fountain to take a break.

This girl was wearing a tight sport shorts, a tank top to see her navel. She had her long blond hair in ponytail, and her fringe hiding her forehead, Max could see her pretty face. But what Max was interested in was her long toned and curved legs, going up to her little boney white ass.

The amateur jogger did not know how long she was watching but it had to be a good time as she had not noticed the blonde sat in front of her with a funny smile on her face. Max blushed as she was caught, she loved watching beautiful people, whether male or female, she had not been clear about her sexuality, being attracted to both gender.

The blonde girl came closer to her with a friendly smile.

"Do not you mind if we run together?" she asked her.

Max agrees with pleasure, it gives her the opportunity to make a new friend. They both go running, the blonde waits a bit as she seems more trained than she, they walk together about 4 kilometers, running from the park to the city. As they run together, Max looks at her many times. She really had a presence, she could not help but notice the people they spend watching the pretty shapes of the blonde.

They continue to run until the blonde stops in front of a large portal slowly catching its breath, Max stops a few steps behind her, panting and exhausted with all her energy. The blonde turns to the brunette and smiles her gently, seeing her perplexed look.

"I just live there" the blonde said to her by beckoning to the large modern house a little in height of the portal.  
"Wowser, it's huge" Max exclaims in surprise, impressed  
"Do you want something to drink? Or maybe wipe my legs sweaty?" the blonde winked at her.  
"I, I do not even know your name, Max blushed at her flirt, she is not used to that kind of attention.  
"I'm Taylor, Taylor Christensen, and you're Max Caulfield" she said, raising her hand.

The brunette looks a little anxious, wondering how she could know, but Taylor waved her to the label of her sports bra, where her name had been inscribed, it had been done by her mother. Max blushed, a little ashamed not to have hidden the label under her clothes.

"Come on, it's nothing. Come inside" Taylor said as she invited her to her house.

After resuming her normal colors, Max nods to the blonde and follows Taylor inside this big house. Max is impressed by the interior of the luxurious home, she had never been in a house like this.

As Taylor invites her to sit outside while taking off their shoes, she explains to her that her father is very rich. Taylor also tells her that her parents are divorced, her father lives here in Seattle while her mother lives in Bay City, Oregon. She did not tell her that she decided to study at Arcadia Bay, to be closer to her mother and that she had difficulty appreciating her father more and more.

Outside on the terrace, Max sees a large pool. The young brunette was gasping, and Taylor looked at her with a playful smile.

"Would you like diving?" she asks her by making a sign to the pool, as she undoes her ponytail.  
"I, I do not have a swimsuit, or anything" Max blushed, her stutter gradually weakens.  
"So, we're girls" Taylor said.

She removes her tank top, throwing it on a chair. Her shorts fell at her feet, showing to Max that the beautiful blonde went without underwear during jogging. She turns her head slightly to see the brunette looking at her body with a lust. Like during their jogging.

Max still has her eyes riveted on the naked body in front of her, towards her perfect ass, it had to be the sexiest thing that the young girl had ever seen, other than her legs. Taylor looked over her shoulder with a sparkle in her eyes before plunging into the water. The photographer followed the submerged form with her eyes as Taylor swam a wide circle around the pool. The water flowed from her beautiful face with her hair hanging directly behind her ears.

"What are you waiting for?" Taylor asks chuckling.

After a little hesitation, Max removes her sports bra and logging, before diving into the inviting pool. The shock of the cold water easily compensated for the heat accumulated during the race, but did little to cushion the internal heat that was lit when Taylor showed off her sexy body.

The two girls swam for a few minutes until Taylor dived underwater. Being so close to the reflective surface of the pool, Max lost track until the teenager felt lifted and thrown to the side. Then the two splashed each other, playing like little kids.

Without realizing it at one point, Max feels she had her hands on Taylor's buttocks.

Wowser! How many guys and girls would want to be in her place?

* * *

Taylor turned in front of the brunette, and she gently took the girl's face in her hands and kissed her. Although surprised, Max is delighted, and returns the kiss. The half-open lips and tongues even began their erotic dance as the girls began to walk in tandem around the mid-level pool area.

For a moment, Max realized her naked body was pressed to Taylor's equally naked body. Breasts against breasts, and even their pubes are closed each other. Then Max gets lost in her thoughts with Taylor's tongue spinning with her own.

Taylor's arms are wrapped around Max's waist, holding the girl gently against her. One arm of Max is wrapped around Taylor's waist, and the other is around the blonde's neck, her fingers playing with sensitive skin just below Taylor's left clavicle. The blonde was quite excited when she took Max to bathing naked in her pool, but the kiss was even better.

The kiss was broken for a moment and Taylor whispered in Max's ear, her warm breath added excitement to the girl.

"I knew there was something special about you. I'm lucky to have a beautiful naked young woman in my arms."

Max felt her heart beat faster than he already was. This beautiful hot and sexy girl thought she was beautiful.

"You want me? I ... I'm ... not hot" the brunette had a hard time answering.  
"You are incredibly sexy, I want you so badly ..." the blonde whispers again her burning breath in her ear

Afraid to say something stupid, Max kissed the blonde again. Taylor smiles inwardly as she feels that Max is opening a little more to her.

Taylor moves to the shallow end of the pool with the other girl in her arms, making a silent sensual dance. The fresh water fell to their knees, the girls move together breaking their kisses, and whispering soft words in each other's ear.

A hand of Taylor slips to one of Max's breasts, pressing it gently. The other girl roamed the beautiful body of the blonde with soft caresses. They end up against the steps of the pool, the water touching the bottom of their buttocks, and they kiss again and again.

With her naked ass pressing against the edge of the pool, Max felt so new a feeling to be also exposed to the open air, this sensation of exposure ...

Max had never felt so alive!

"Sit down" Taylor whispers to her after breaking the kiss.

Max reached out and grabbed the edge to sit on the tiled floor around the pool, leaving just her ankles in the water and exposing her privacy to the blonde. Taylor kisses each of her nipples, her tongue playing with the two hard tips before she lowered, Max felt her legs being hoisted over the blonde's shoulders.

Taylor's hands lean on Max's buttocks, completing support from her shoulders. She looks at the brown landing strip pointing towards the little brunette's sensitive button. The protruding lips shone with the water of the pool.

"Oooooohhhhh" Max hummed as Taylor's tongue stroked her external vaginal lips, before licking the outer contour of her pubis.

Taylor loves the mix of chlorinated water with Max's honey. The flavor is acidulous and salty, it is a delight for the taste buds! It did not take long for Taylor's tongue to plunge inside Max's sex to taste her juice at the source.

Max was penetrated for the first time by the tongue of another person, a girl, her purring increased in volume and depth.

Taylor is pleasantly surprised to find how Max's inner walls are tight, she licked as much as she could a large part of Max's honey. She slipped her tongue out deliberately on the brunette's very sensitive nerve button and Max shouted as she enjoyed, her walls tightening on Taylor's tongue.

After the first orgasm of the short life of the brown photographer, Taylor removes her face away from Max's crotch. She slowly drops her legs, bringing her back into the water, and she holds it gently so that Max does not flow underwater before regaining her strength.

After a moment, Max got up slowly and opened her eyes. She grabbed Taylor's face and kissed her fiercely. As she tastes herself in Taylor's mouth, she almost broke the kiss, but she quickly realized she liked it. Max took a minute to lick all traces of herself from the blonde's mouth.

Taylor laughed as this tongue tickled her cheeks and the lower part of her jaw, looking for the honey of the brunette. Max blushed and dived under the water for a moment. Making surfaced, she looked at Taylor.

"Um, I want ... may I ..." her stuttering made her return.  
"Say it, Max!" Taylor orders with a playful smile.  
"I want you to taste you too" Max said at one stroke.

Proud, Taylor took Max's hand and led her out of the water to set her down on a deck chair, after putting a towel over her. Max lay down on it and Taylor straddles her to stand in opposition to her partner, in a position in 69 if the brunette remembers one of these porn magazines. Place as she is, Max has a diving view of her lover's sex.

"You're going to become a true expert cunnilinguist with me" the blonde says as she spreads a little more the crotch of her lover still a little shy.  
"A what?" Max felt confused, she was greeted by Taylor's chuckle.

Thus, summer passed into the pleasure of saphism. Max & Taylor do several kilometers of their jogging together almost every day, and they always end up coming back to the blonde's house to swim or relax in the jacuzzi, before making love, each incredibly satisfied.

What a surprise to see each other again at Blackwell a few days after their separation. They continued their secret relationship as Victoria had caught the brunette in flu, and back to Seattle as Max's mother had always asked her daughter when she will have a boyfriend. Max did not want to break her mother's heart by telling her the news, maybe one day ...

The brunette had resumed contact with her former best childhood friend a few days on Sunday before the classes resumed, the day was ... memorable if she can say, Chloe obviously did not appreciate the radio silence during these 5 years, but the punk was glad to see her again, even if they are still clumsy between them.

Well, things are likely to change as the blue had wanted to make a surprise visit to her less shy and more audacious friend. But it was she who was surprised by Max kissing a blonde girl rather hot in a corner hidden away from the glances next to the dormitories. Saying that Chloe felt sorry to flirt with Max to tease her.

Yep, this girl had many things to reveal to her, this news is most interesting.

But before, a small photo without flash and noise, Chloe needed real material for her kinky dreams.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, this is not really a definitive relationship of Max/Taylor, so I left a Max/Chloe tip for those who are interested. It's for you to see!**

 **I hope you liked it!**


End file.
